1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan assemblies, and more particularly, to a fan cover assembly configured to enhance heat dissipation performances of electronic devices including computer server systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuous and rapid progress in integrated circuit designs and manufacturing technologies advances and facilitates concentration of integrated circuits. To increase data processing speed and working efficiency, server systems are primarily installed and configured to comprise a variety of integrated circuits, such as a CPU or chips etc., in an extremely small area in order to save the limited space. On the other hand, as speed and capacity increases the performance of heat dissipation becomes more difficult to protect server systems from high temperature damage generated therefrom that adversely affects normal function of the system. Hence, a variety of fan assemblies at low cost with high efficiency are utilized with electronic devices, such as computers.
Referring generally to FIG. 1, a conventional fan assembly 1 to promote cooling of a desired component is illustrated. As shown, the periphery of fan leaves 10 of a fan structure 1 is provided with a protective frame 12 but not the direction of air outlets 14. While such a fan structure is widely applied to heat dissipation of the CPU of a computer unit, this configuration is inherent with a drawback as it inevitably poses a potential danger in use. When the design of above heat-dissipation fan is applied to server systems, of which the check-up of hardware system and the number of times of assemblage and disassembling are more frequent than conventional personal computers, the chances of colliding are greatly increased if without the provision of a protective frame, which may likely damage integrated circuits configured in server systems due to the dense configuration and connection therebetweeen. Referring further to FIG. 2, another prior art fan assembly is depicted which only differs from the fan assembly illustrated in FIG. 1 in that there is a protective frame 24 provided in the outlet direction 22 of the fan leaves 20 of the fan assembly 2. As shown, the protective frame 24 is fastened onto a protective frame 28 configured at the periphery of fan leaves 20 by means of four screws 26, thereby protecting fan leaves 20 from being collided with external objects that may otherwise damage the integrated circuits connected with the fan assembly 2 as a result.
While the foregoing fan assembly achieves the purpose of protection, it necessitates the use of a plurality of fasteners, such as screws, for fastening onto a protective frame to be disposed in a single outlet. This increases not only the number of fasteners and protective frames, but also the time for fastening operation and is therefore cost-ineffective and time-inefficient. Moreover, it requires tools such as a screwdriver to disassemble when needed and that increases inconvenience as well.
Accordingly, how to provide a novel fan assembly that is convenient to assemble and disassemble without requiring any fasteners, is a critical issue to resolve.